


do you realize what you've done?

by dryadfiona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel your sins crawling on your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you realize what you've done?

This is the third time Chara has tried to kill Sans. Frisk has stopped trying to fight them, so it shouldn't be  _hard_ anymore--Frisk isn't going to fall for sparing him again--but the skeleton is tougher than he has any right to be. Chara has a vague idea that his powers come from a scientist or something, but honestly, who  _cares._

The issue isn't even dodging the attacks so much as it is dealing with the way their sins are crawling up their back.

Chara is trying to kill Sans, but all they can think about is everyone else they've killed. Frisk is filled with regret, so that's messing up Chara's emotions, and besides, there's everything from  _before._

The way they treated Asriel. It wasn't kind, it wasn't  _normal_ , and Chara shouldn't care but  _Frisk_ does and it bleeds into Chara's mind. Chara remembers the fear in Flowey's eyes and all it does is remind her of every time Chara grinned at Asriel. It was only a hint of fear, then, but--

He was terrified when they accidentally poisoned Dad. Asgore. Chara had just found it funny, it  _was_ funny, so why do they feel so bad, why do they wish they'd apologized instead of laughed? It helped with the plan, didn't it?

The plan--the pain of the poison, first and foremost, but also the way everyone had cried, the way Asriel tried to bring their body to the surface, the way Chara was ready to slaughter them until Asriel  _held them back_ and Chara's still seething, but something in them is glad.

That something is Frisk, probably, but they've been quiet for so long now it's hard to tell.

Chara stumbles, and a Gaster Blaster vaporizes them almost instantly.

They snarl, and Frisk tries to press  _reset_ but Chara overpowers them, pressing  _load_ and getting ready to try again.


End file.
